Bioelectromagnetics (BEMs) is the study of the effects of electromagnetic radiation upon biological systems and organisms. Radio frequency (RF) energy, in the form of radiating waves or electrical currents, has been used in medical treatments for over 75 years. Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and Ultrasound use RF for medical diagnostic imaging. Radiofrequency ablation (RFA), Ultrasound and Diathermy are all RF based treatments that are commonly used in modern medicine today.
The study of the effect of electromagnetic fields on biological systems have sometimes been associated with potential for harm to the body, however, there are many BEM instruments and devices re-emerging in the 21st century. These devices are based on high voltage Tesla coils, which apparently bring beneficial health improvements to human organisms. The Tesla coil class of therapy devices constitute pulsed electromagnetic fields (PEMF) that deliver broadband, wide spectrum, non-thermal photons and electrons deep into biological tissue. Electromedicine or electromagnetic healing are the terms applied to such developments in the ELF, RF, IR, visible, or UV band. With short term, non-contacting exposures of several minutes at a time, such high voltage Tesla PEMF devices may represent the ideal, noninvasive therapy of the future, accompanied by a surprising lack of harmful side effects. A biophysical rationale for the benefits of BEM healing a wide variety of illnesses, including cancer, proposes a correlation between a bioelectromagnetically restored transmembrane potential and the electron transport across cell membranes by electroporation. Electroporation, or electropermeabilization, is a molecular biology technique in which an electrical field is applied to cells in order to increase the permeability of the cell membrane, allowing chemicals, drugs, or DNA to be introduced into the cell.
Historically, as far back as 1890, the American Electro-Therapeutic Association conducted annual conferences on the therapeutic use of electricity and electrical devices by physicians on ailing patients. Some involved current flow through the patient, while others were electrically powered devices. Early on, medical doctors only utilized direct current (DC) devices when treating patients to relieve pain and treat “hysteria” in female patients.
In 1898, Nikola Tesla published a paper entitled, “High Frequency oscillators for Electro-Therapeutic and Other Purposes.” In the paper, Tesla concluded that human tissue acts as an electrical “condenser” or capacitor. The “condenser” characteristic of the tissue allows large AC coils to be used to interact with the tissue without actually touching the tissue. For many years after Tesla published his paper, several medical professionals openly supported Tesla's conclusions.
Ongoing research in this field has established that high frequency electromagnetic fields can penetrate several centimeters into tissue, bone, and muscle where the application of the fields results in local hyperthermia. Research has also established that negative ions and traces of ozone have a wide range of health benefits, which includes boosting the immune system. High voltage Tesla-like devices produce an abundant amount of negative ions as well as traces of ozone. In conventional atmospheric/environmental ionizer applications, more than 95% of the produced negative ions are discharged to ground in precipitating out airborne particulates, leaving less than 5% for direct physiological therapeutic application.
Another important aspect of the effects of electromagnetic fields is their interaction with cellular transmembrane potential (TMP). Research has shown that damaged or diseased cells present an abnormally low TMP, approximately 80% lower than in healthy cells. The reduced TMP is indicative of reduced metabolism, impairment of the sodium-potassium pump activity, and reduced production of ATP. Literature dealing with the medical application of electromagnetic fields teaches that the level of TMP is proportional to the activity of the sodium-potassium pump, which creates a direct relationship to the rate of healing. According to research, healthy cells have TMP voltages of 70-90 millivolts. Due to the constant stresses of modern life and our environment, this cell voltage tends to drop as we age and get sick. As the voltage drops, the cell is unable to maintain a healthy environment. When a person is fatigued, cellular TMP drops to around 50 millivolts, where cancer cells have been shown to have a TMP of only 15 millivolts.
Research has shown that simple high voltage electrostatic fields can have many effects on the human body, most of which appear to be favorable. For example, high voltage fields were found to have a beneficial effect on mice as measured by their activity, rate of liver respiration, and ability to form antibodies. In contrast, mice deprived of any electrostatic fields by enclosing them in a Faraday cage showed opposite results.
Zeta-potential (ZP) is an electrostatic repulsive force that exists around atoms, molecules, dissolved gasses, proteinaceous fractions, particulates, organelles, blood corpuscles, and the surfaces of arterial, venous vessels, capillaries, and membranous/mucosal linings. ZP is the property that allows atoms and molecules to remain in suspension. ZP is also the property that allows a relatively frictionless, repulsive relation between the blood corpuscles and the vascular lining such that the heart is capable of pumping blood through miles of capillaries without excessive resistance. The existence of ZP is considered the basis of colloidal physical-chemistry and without which biological life would not be possible. A high ZP aids in: improved nutrition by nutrient sera suspension for better histological/cellular absorption; detoxification by toxin/waste product sera suspension for cellular, histological and systemic removal; enhancement/restoration of colloidal mineral suspension in lymph, blood stream, interbursal and intracellular sera, assisting in the reduction/prevention/reversal of depository diseases by decreasing sedimentation of serum ions, especially calcium ions which significantly increase plaque build-up in blood vessels by rendering oxidized cholesterol less soluble; disaggregation of RBCs in the “rouleau” condition in the blood stream, and; reduction of high blood pressure to normal levels by reducing blood viscosity (on the basis of repulsive forces produced by ZP interactions in the lining of arteries, arterioles, capillaries, blood corpuscles, and other circulating particulates in the blood stream that result in improved biophysical fluid dynamics that reduce frictional forces and the effects of other attractive forces.)
One of the most comprehensive and significant indicators for general disease states, including cancer, relates to the science of free radicals in the human body. Free radicals contain an odd number of electrons, which allows them to interact with another molecule to produce another free radical. A single free radical may go through 10,000 cycles of interacting with another molecule before the radical is terminated. Research has shown that many types of free radicals exist within our bodies and have been connected with the aging process. Research shows that application of a high voltage RF signal increases the amount of free electrons in a patient. The increased level of free electrons may combine with free radicals to decrease or eliminate the radical's effect on normal, healthy cells.
Radio frequency (RF) energy, in the form of radiating waves or electrical currents, has been used in medical treatments for over 75 years. Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and Ultrasound use RF energy for medical diagnostic imaging. RF ablation (RFA), Ultrasound, and Diathermy are all RF based treatments that are commonly used in modern medicine today. The present invention also utilizes RF but in a wholly different manner than the devices discussed above. The device generates a radio frequency that excites a mixture of inert gases and creates a plasma beam.
Plasma is a hot ionized gas consisting of approximately equal numbers of positively charged ions and negatively charged electrons. The presence of a non-negligible number of charge carriers makes plasma electrically conductive so that it responds strongly to electromagnetic fields. Plasma can be created by heating a gas or subjecting it to a strong electromagnetic field applied with a laser or Radio Frequency (RF) generator. The characteristics of plasmas are significantly different from those of ordinary neutral gases such that plasmas are considered a distinct “fourth state of matter.”
Nikola Tesla conceptualized the use of high frequency electric currents for therapeutic use in the late 1800's. Tesla collaborated with Paul Oudin in Paris in 1892 who developed the first Violet Ray prototypes that debuted at the World's Columbian Exposition in 1893. Tesla met Frederick Strong in 1896 and collaborated on the first US built Violet Ray that Strong patented in 1904 (U.S. Pat. Nos. 775,869 and 775,870). Strong also developed the first glass vacuum electrode for the device in 1896. An embodiment of the present invention utilizes a modern version of the glass vacuum tube. The Violet Ray was commercially produced from early 1900's until 1951 and tens of thousands of units were produced and used to treat a variety of conditions in that time.
Various devices in the beauty industry employ a plasma-based design, which are used to tighten skin pores and treat acne. Most of these designs employ the effects of the high voltage stimulation of the tissue with the frequency being a negligible factor.
Plasma based lighting systems are also commonly used today, although they typically have little or no medical effects. These systems utilize a partially vacuumed glass tube filled with a pure noble or other gas mixture that is excited into a plasma state using high voltage or RF or a combination of both. Types of plasma-based lighting include fluorescent, neon, metal halide, cold cathode, and sodium vapor lamps.
For maximum effectiveness of a device, the output of the device should be at or close to the resonant frequency of the person receiving a treatment. Resonance is the condition of a system in which there is a sharp maximum probability for the absorption of electromagnetic radiation or capture of particles. Therefore, if a system is tuned to the resonant frequency of a person, the maximum amount of energy will be transferred from the device to the person. However, the resonant frequency of a person will shift when exposed to the output from a device. As the resonant frequency shifts, the effectiveness of the device decreases. To maintain the maximum effectiveness, the output frequency of the device should be adjusted to match the resonant frequency of the person.
What is needed in the industry is an electrical device capable of emitting a plasma-based beam for providing medical treatments. What is also needed is a device that senses the capacitance of the person receiving the treatment and adjusts its resonant output to match fluctuations in the capacitance of the person under treatment. Further, what is needed is a device that generates and emits negative ions and ozone such that a person using the device receives the beneficial effects of using the device.